Promin-Zu
are a series of flash-animated episode-end segments in Kamiwaza Wanda. They were first introduced in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season and were created by Gyazaringu Studios. This series of episode-end segments were split into 2 formats. The first format is the Promin-Zu minisodes and the second format is based on the song Kamiwaza Promin-Zu. Both formats are hosted by Wanda. Intro The intro always appears at the beginning of the Promin-Zu segment in every episode. On a blue background, the 6 Promins (Turbomin, Gauzemin, Hasamin, Railmin, Tonkmin and Kagimin) pop up from behind the 'Promin-Zu' logo. The logo then moves up a little to make room for Wanda who pops up at the bottom of the screen. Promin-Zu minisodes See: Promin-Zu minisodes The episode-end segments from the first 23 episodes of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season are the Promin-Zu minisodes. In each minisode, the Promins literaly do their everyday lives and sometimes finish up doing something silly or triggering a happy moment. Outro Each Promin-Zu minisode segment concludes with a very short outro. On a blue background, like in the intro, the 6 Promins (Turbomin, Gauzemin, Hasamin, Railmin, Tonkmin and Kagimin), that are surrounding the 'Promin-Zu' logo, all wave at the audience to show that the minisode has ended. Wanda is absent in this outro. Kamiwaza Promin-Zu See: Kamiwaza Promin-Zu The episode-end segments from the remaining 24 episodes of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season are the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segments. They're is based on the song of the same name. It begins with Wanda announcing the featured Promin and he sings a verse about them while the Promin does what they do. Each segment features one of the 24 Promins. Jetmin, Yumemin, Mutemin, Stopmin, Sukemin and Hanshamin, who do not appear in the Promin-Zu minisode segments, all make their Promin-Zu debuts in this format. Outro The outro from the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segments is much longer than the one from the Promin-Zu minisode segments. It starts with a scene showing Wanda with 20 of the Promins, followed by 2 extra stills showing the featured Promin. Then comes a quick lip-synchronization of the word 'Promin'. After all that comes the 'Promin-Zu' logo on a yellow background with 20 Promins surrounding it. Episode 47 version The final episode to have the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment at the end is episode 47 when it features Yumemin. In this episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment, the outro had a few changes. First, on the scene showing him and the 20 Promins, Wanda was smiling delightfully in happy tears. Following it comes 2 scenes showing the Promins, who all are also delightfully smiling in happy tears except Jishomin who was feeling sad, waving at the audience. The quich lip-synchronization of the word 'Promin' went along as normal. Then, on the final shot of the segment, showing the 20 Promins surrounding the 'Promin-Zu' logo on a yellow background, Wanda pops up from the bottom-right corner of the screen, saying "Wanda-Ho!" whilst waving at the audience. Trivia * The Promin-Zu segment intro appeared on a commercial showing the Promin-Room playsets. * Gyazaringu Studios, the company behind the Promin-Zu segments, also worked for a 52-episode animated documentary series called 'Zakkuri TV'. * The scripts provided for the Promin-Zu segments were written by Hiroko Fukada. * Promin-Zu is one of the first 2 series of episode-end segments in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. Category:Episode-End Segments Category:Segments